ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dude, Where's My Car Too?
''' Dude, Where's My Car Too? '''is a 2023 comedy film. It is a sequel to 2000 film "Dude, Where's My Car?". Plot For 23 years, Jesse and Chester found out that his car is been missing and has to look for it. But now, they're back for a whole new happy hour for the rest of their lives. Cast Ashton Kutcher as Jesse Montgomery III Seann William Scott as Chester Greenburg Cameron Diaz as Judith Simmons Christine Taylor as Rachel Adams Justin Long as Mark Smith Luiz Guzman as Steve Pearson Alexys Nicole Sanchez as Madison Montgomery And more! Teaser Trailer (Teaser trailer starts with "Right Now" by SR-71) (20th Century Fox logo) (Village Roadshow Pictures logo) (Flashbacks featuring "Dude, Where's My Car?") Narrator: Last time, the most unexpected tale is vanished forever, until... (Now, in the sequel, where Jesse and Chester woke up) Jesse: Dude, what time is it? Chester: 10:00 AM. Jesse: Sweet! Narrator: Now, Jesse and Chester are back, and they're heading to Los Angeles. Chester: Do we got everything? Jesse: Yes. Chester: Let's go. (Two hot chicks in their 2001 Chevrolet Malibu picks Jesse and Chester up) Judith: Hey boys. Jesse: Hey. Chester: Hey. Rachel: Where do you two wish to go? Jesse: To Los Angeles, California. (Jesse, Chester, Judith and Rachel drive to Los Angeles, California) (They arrive at Los Angeles, California) Judith: Here we are. Jesse: Thank you. Rachel: You're welcome. Chester: I can't believe we're in Los Angeles. Jesse: I know, right? (Jesse and Chester are having a party inside Los Angeles, California) (Jesse and Chester are taking a nap in the afternoon) Jesse: Hey Jesse, wanna play a game? Chester: No thanks. Jesse: Oh. (Jesse pukes in the bathroom) Chester: Are you okay? Jesse: I'm fine. I just sharted. Chester: Fuck! ("I Gotta Feeling" by The Black Eyed Peas plays) Narrator: Next June, Jesse: You wanna dance? Girl in red dress: No. Jesse: Good luck with that. Narrator: Jesse and Chester, (Jesse and Chester are disgusted after seeing a woman's butt) Narrator: are having the best time of their lives. Man in garbage uniform: Hey little man, nice purse. Jesse: Actually, it's just a leatherbag. Man in garbage uniform: Oh. Chester: No it's not. Jesse: Shut up! Chester: No, you shut up! (Jesse and Chester are fighting) Logo: Dude, Where's My Car Too? Narrator: "Dude, Where's My Car Too?" Jesse: Man, I'm really pissed. Chester: Me too. Jesse: YOU LIAR!!! Tagline: Coming Next June. Theatrical Trailer (Theatrical trailer starts with "All-Star" by Smash Mouth) (20th Century Fox logo) (Village Roadshow Pictures logo) Jesse: Dude, what time is it? Chester: 10:00 AM. Jesse: Sweet! Narrator: Jesse and Chester are back and better than ever, and also, they're heading to Los Angeles! Chester: Do we got everything? Jesse: Yep. My car's on the driveway. Chester: Let's go. (Two hot chicks pick up Jesse and Chester in their 2001 Chevrolet Malibu) Rachel: Where do you two wish to go? Jesse: To Los Angeles, California. (Jesse and Chester stop at McDonald's) Jesse: Can me and Chester want a Big Mac and a large Caramilk McFlurry? Cashier: Okay, but how much? Jesse: 100 dollars. Cashier: Holey-moley. That's much. Jesse: I know, right Chester? Chester: Right. (Jesse, Chester and the hot chicks arrive at Los Angeles) Judith: Here we are. Jesse: Thank you. Rachel: You're welcome. Chester: I can't believe we're in Los Angeles. Jesse: I know, right? (Jesse and Chester are having a party inside Los Angeles, California) (Jesse is puking in the bathroom) Chester: Are you okay? Jesse: I'm fine. I just sharted. Chester: Fuck! Jesse: Don't get angry, dude! Chester: Why don't you go screw yourself with a cactus crunch-up? Jesse: Well, how about you just shut your mouth! Chester: Okay. ("Applause" by Lady Gaga plays) Tagline: This summer. Narrator: This summer, Jesse: Dude, how much are we gonna spend 500 dollars without a bachelor party? Chester: Dude, I think 21. Jesse: Wow! You are stupid. Narrator: Jesse and Chester, Jesse: You know that you steal my car? Man in red hoodie: Well, duh, I wasn't stealing your car. Jesse: All right. Narrator: are having the best time of their lives. (Jesse and Chester are disgusted after seeing a woman's butt) Old lady in pink outfit with a mole on her cheek: Excuse me, do you know that I didn't pass away on Christmas Eve? Chester: Oh, that's over like a million dollars in Las Vegas, Crane Nevada. Old lady in pink outfit with a mole on her cheek: Okay, but watch out for sea lions. Jesse: Sea lions? (Jesse and Chester are scared of sea lions) Jesse: Aaaahhh! Dude, that's like killer ostriches. Chester: Not sweet! Narrator: Now they will have to go over the hang-up, Jesse: Oh look, a mascot. Chester: That's not a mascot, that's a-- MONSTER! Jesse & Chester: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Narrator: or to the edge of a street bound, without a case. Man in garbage uniform: Hey little man, nice purse. Jesse: Actually, it's just a leatherbag. Man in garbage uniform: Oh. Chester: No it's not. Jesse: Shut up! Chester: No, you shut up! (Jesse and Chester are fighting) Narrator: Ashton Kutcher. Jesse: Man, I'm really pissed. Narrator: Seann William Scott. Chester: Me too. Jesse: YOU LIAR!!! (Jesse beats up Chester) Title: Dude, Where's My Car Too? Narrator: Dude, Where's My Car Too? Mean bully: You ready for some beating? Jesse: (laughs) I don't know. Can you go do some laundry for my mom? Mean bully: You mean old cockroach! (Mean bully pushes Jesse in the ground) Chester: Holy Jessica Simpson! Jesse: Get out! Chester: But I saw that. That was bad. Jesse: I SAID GET OUT! AND BEFORE I DO, YOU'RE GONNA DIE AND GO TO HELL! NOW GET OUT! Chester: Okay. Jesus. What a moron. (Jesse turns around angrily) Tagline: June 16th. Feature Trailer/Final Trailer ("Highway to Hell" by AC/DC plays) (20th Century Fox logo) (Village Roadshow Pictures logo) Rachel: Where did you two wish to go? Jesse: To Los Angeles, California. Narrator: Jesse and Chester are going to Los Angeles to have a massive party. (Jesse, Chester and the hot chicks arrive at Los Angeles) Judith: Here we are. Jesse: Thank you. Rachel: You're welcome. Chester: I can't believe we're in Los Angeles. Jesse: I know, right? Narrator: But when they had their best time, they can't seem to fit in. (Jesse pukes in the bathroom) Chester: Are you okay? Jesse: I'm fine. I just sharted. Chester: Fuck! Jesse: Don't get angry, dude! Chester: Why don't you go screw yourself with a cactus crunch-up? Jesse: Well, how about you just shut your mouth? Chester: Okay. ("Centuries" by Fall Out Boy plays) Narrator: Now, the only way to spend their night, Mark: Hey, boys. How much do you lift weight? Jesse: Nothing, just me and my friend Chester. Mark: But you weren't just pay-- Jesse: I said nothing! Mark: Okay. I'll call you next time. Jesse: Oh, cool. Narrator: is to find out what happened Jesse: Hey, princess, would you mind if we blew out your horn? Madison: What? Can't hear you. I'm on the club for kids. Chester: Well, dream on. Narrator: to their best night ever, literally. Jesse: What? Chester: What? Jesse: Um, I don't know what you're talking about, Chester. Chester: Me neither. (They ask somebody what they did) Jesse: Excuse me, you know that you steal my car? Man in red hoodie: Well, duh, I wasn't stealing your car. Jesse: All right. Old lady in pink outfit with a mole on her cheek: Excuse me, do you know that I didn't pass away on Christmas Eve? Chester: Oh, that's over like a million dollars in Las Vegas, Crane Nevada. Old lady in pink outfit with a mole on her cheek: Okay, but watch out for sea lions. Jesse: Sea lions? (Jesse and Chester are surrounded by sea lions) Jesse: Aaaahhh! Dude, that's like killer ostriches! Chester: Not sweet! Tagline: This summer. Narrator: This summer, Steve: You better just mind your own manners, right? Jesse: Right. And we didn't ask for permission. Chester: Got that right. Steve: Sure thing. I'll be going on vacation for a little while. Narrator: Jesse and Chester are having the best time of their lives. (Jesse and Chester are disgusted after seeing a woman's butt) Jesse: Uh, miss, are there any boys in your house? Female woman: I don't have any. I'll just get to it being pregnant. Chester: WHAT?! Narrator: Ashton Kutcher. Jesse: You wanna dance? Girl in red dress: No. Jesse: Good luck with that. Narrator: Seann William Scott. Chester: You think monsters are real, or no? Mark: Maybe. Like little kids can be scared of them. Chester: Oh. Right. Mark: I can understand you. Chester: But that's not the point. Mark: I know. Narrator: 20th Century Fox and Village Roadshow Pictures presents. Mean bully: You ready for some beating? Jesse: (laughs) I don't know. Can you go do some laundry for my mom? Mean bully: You mean old cockroach! (Mean bully pushes Jesse in the ground) Chester: Holy Jessica Simpson! Jesse: Get out! Chester: But I saw that. That was bad. Jesse: I SAID GET OUT! AND BEFORE I DO, YOU'RE GONNA DIE AND GO TO HELL! NOW GET OUT! Chester: Okay. Jesus. What a moron. Title: Dude, Where's My Car Too? Narrator: Dude, Where's My Car Too? Madison: Dad, what's a poop stool? Jesse: It's for when you go to the toilet and poop like a normal girl. Madison: That makes sense. (Chester comes in) Chester: Jesse, come here for a minute. Jesse: Um, do you mind? I'm talking to my daughter. Chester: Are these my posters of Selena Gomez? Jesse: Probably. Chester: All right, good luck. Jesse: All right, now where was I? Oh yeah! What's with the problem with a poop stool? Madison: I had no idea. It's probably no joke after all. Jesse: Okay. Good night, sweet pie. Madison: Good night. (Madison talks in his sleep) Madison: What a nice dad. Tagline: June 16th. Home media ''Dude, Where's My Car Too? ''was released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 12th, 2023. Category:2023 Category:Comedy Category:Sequels Category:Adventure Category:Movies Category:Sequel Category:Films